Who Said Revenge Ain't Sweet
by TheDecepticonSlave
Summary: Meh not good at summaries....so...........ummmmmmmm.........the turtles meet a 17 year old girl that has a habit of carrying ninja equiptment in her backpack and doesn't say much about herself, only that her name is Mikaela and that she's 17. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I checked my watch again. _4:45............ughh........where is he?!!! I swear I'm going to wring his neck if he ain't gettin' here on time!!! _Just then the bell on the front entrance rang and there was some loud humming. _Probably some idiot_. She got up and turned the damned computer from hell on. A short guy walked up to the counter with a carton of milk. He wore an orange baseball cap, orange jacket on top of a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and brown sneakers.

"That's all, dudette." Yep, definitely an idiot.

"Hold on a sec." _Damn computer!_

"So…………….what's it like working the night shi-

"Two."

"What?"

"I work two all nighters. One from 7pm to 12am and one from 12am to 5am."

"Mmmmm………..what's it like working two night shifts?"

"Okay I guess…………….why are you up this early?"

"Cuz I was putting hot sauce in the milk to prank Raph but Leo caught me, so he sent me out to buy some more milk."

"Brothers?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah….Leo is the oldest, Raph is the second oldest and then there's Donnie."

"Youngest huh?"

"Yeah."

"Damn computer……." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Just then a dirty blond haired boy in faded blue PJ's comes running in. I check my watch. _4:55..........Well for once, Jacob's on time.........weird._ "Welp, it's your problem now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** sorry dudes for the first chappie being so short………………on with the story XD**

Chapter 2

I felt the presence of my second youngest brother at the doorway of the dojo.

"Yes Donnie?"

"Have you seen Mikey? He wasn't in his room."

"I caught him trying to prank Raph by putting hot sauce in the milk. I sent him to buy some more."

"Ohh. Thanks Leo."

"No problem, bro."

"By the way…….when did you send him out?"

"About half a hour ago……why?"

"Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Huh………maybe he had trouble finding where to buy some."

"Yeah…….your probably right…….okay, thanks Leo."

"No problem little bro."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Jacob with the idiot I left cursing the fact that my bike was towed. _Fucking bastards! How the hell do they tow a bike!!! Great, now I hafta walk everywhere and most likely run into the Purple Dragons......................not like I don't enjoy crushing a few skulls but still it'll be hard to get to both jobs on time. Shit!!!_ I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I hadn't noticed I was about to crash into a brick wall.

"Well well well...........look who's here. It's that lizard freak."

I sigh. "What the hell do you want???"

"Oh I dunno..........I think Hun will like to hear that we just got him the freak who's bugging him."

*sigh*"How do you know it's me??? And not the other mutants??

"I guess we'll hafta find out, wont we???" he said with a sneer.

They started cornering me against the wall. With that I lost all my patience and attacked first. I knocked two out but didn't notice the one behind me until the same idiot from the store punched him in the face.

"You okay dudette?" he said punching another one.

"Yeah." Then I felt someone stab me in the leg. "Big mistake asshole." I kicked him in the groin and then in the face. Surprised that that was all of them, I started to limp towards the mouth of the alleyway.

"H-hey! You're hurt you should come with me, my bro Donnie can help you."

"Nope, I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am"

"But, your leg....."

"It's nothin' I can't take care of, m'kay? Good, now we agree on somethin'."

"No I don't agree."

"Well boo hoo for yo-" suddenly I feel light headed. I feel myself sway a little and then every thing goes black.

"Shell!!!"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Where is Mikey??? He leaves around 4am disappears all morning and misses practice. That is lazy even for Mikey's standards. Leo and Master Splinter ar- _"DONNIE!!!!! DUDE, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong, Mikey? Why are y-............Why did you bring her down here?!"

"She's hurt........now where do you want her?"

"Hey, what's all the noise I'm tryi- WHAT THE SHELL MIKEY!!!!

"Raph, Donnie, what's going on?

"Leo!!!! I found her after some Purple Dragon attacked her. She's bleeding and Donnie won't tell me where to put her down 'cuz she's getting kinda heavy!!!"

"Fine, put her in my lab...........AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!"

"Leo, you should tell Master Splinter what Mikey told you. I'll go see what's wrong."

"Okay then..............I'll go back to watching TV"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey, how did her leg start bleeding?"

"She got stabbed."

"I hope it's no too deep." I started cutting of the pant leg and cleaning the wound. "Apparently she lost a lot of blood, which is why she's unconscious." _Wow, she has strong leg muscles. She must work out a lot. She's lucky that the cuts not too deep, she could have bled to death. She won't need stitches, which is good, just bandages._

As I finished bandaging her up I looked over at Mikey, "You hurt Mikey?

"No I'm fine."

"Good......what's that? Her stuff?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Where should I put it?"

"Ummmmmmm…….over there on the desk I guess........."

"Okay!" next thing I hear is a zipper opening and some metal items hitting the floor. "Mikey be careful wi-" a black bandana, some shuriken, a folded metal object, a few smoke pellets, a cell phone, a black wallet and a pair of black leather gloves hobo stile were scattered all over the floor by Mikey's feet. "Mikey.......where did all that stuff come from?"

"Her backpack................"

"My sons, whose things are these?"

"They're her's sensei."

"Ayyyy, my leg..........what the hell happened?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooooo..............you guys were mutated and raised by a rat in the sewers?........."

"Yeah dudette!"

"Ya ain't gonna to faint or scream or run away or somethin'?"

"Look..........there's really no where to run down here, I don't really see the point in screaming and I've seen scarier things."

"What's your name?"

"Mikaela, but call me Miki."

"Well Ms. Mikaela, these are my sons, Leonardo," the blue banded katana wielding turtle nodded, "Raphael," "call me Raph." said the red banded sai wielder "Donatello" "Hi, please call me Donnie." Said the purple banded bo staff wielding turtle shyly "and Michelangelo" the orange banded nunchaku wielder said "Ooo! That's me!!! Pick me!!" *smack* "Oowww, Raph." "That's what ya get fer bein' a shell fer brains, Mikey."

"My child, what I would like to know is why is your backpack full of ninja tools and equipment."

"Hey! How do you know what's in my backpack?!!"

"Uhhhhhh.....I accidentally dropped all the stuff in your backpack.......sorry."

"Can I see my backpack?"

"Sure. Here"

"Thanks........cell phone, cell phone, cell phone, ahh! Got it! Let's see..........mmmmmm................good it still works. Well since you know what's in my backpack, I carry some shuriken, smoke pellets, and a demon wind shuriken."

"Whose bandana is that?"

"Someone's."

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like Miki."

"Thanks Donnie but I hafta go anyway. Thanks for the offer though."

"Why?"

"Well.............first of all I hafta get some sleep 'cuz I need to got to work later."

"But don't you start work at 7pm?"

"How do you even know that Mikey?"

"She told me when I asked her at the convenience store she works at."

"What were you doing there?"

"I was buying milk."

"Why?"

"Let Mikey breath will ya? The poor dude's gonna pass out or somethin'."

"Thanks Miki."

"No prob Mike. But still I hafta go I have one job at 3pm and another at 7pm."

"Why do you have so many jobs?"

"'Cuz...............well...........ummm...........it's necessary."

"Waddaya mean "it's necessary"?! Ain't your guys you work for suspicious that you work during school hours?"

"I'm home schooled. But anyway I hafta go."

"Miss Mikaela, you should at least stay here until it's time for you to go to work."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

"Give us one good reason."

"I hafta help someone...................."

"Who?"

"A..................friend."

"The same friend who owns that black bandana???"

"Someone else...................ya ain't gonna stop asking me questions 'till I stay here are you???"

"If it'll make you change your mind and stay 'till your next job starts, then yeah dudette!"

"Jejejejejeje...........ok then...........I'll stay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"HEY MIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah??????"

"Do ya wanna match Transformers with me????? Then maybe if we have time we could go to the movies and watch Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen!!!!"

"The first on sure. But the second one I can't 'cuz there are friends of mine that really wants to watch it and I promised that I'd go with them. Sorry dude."

"OK!!!! No problemo. C'mon lets go!!!!"

"Hehehehehehehehe."

"Whaaat?????"

"You and some friends of mine would really get along if the 4 of you met."

"REALLY?????AWSOME!!!!!............................girls or boys????"

"All girls."

"Kools. Oh!!!!!SHHHHH!!!!!! It's starting!!!"

"Hehehe."

"_Before time began there was, The Cube. We know not were it comes from. Only that it holds the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. That is how_......................"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mean while......................................

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Now, tell me.............................where is that lizard freak and "sister" of yours?"

"I'll never tell you!!!! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Such bad language for a 13 year old......................electrocute her."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Now........................lets try this again..............................where are they?"

"...................fuck you."


End file.
